Orion
by TheLaughin9Man
Summary: In a post apocalyptic spiritual world few live some wander into the future endlessly, others bury themselves in the past. Rukia Kuchiki survived when no one else did. When she has a chance for reprise and justice, what other path is there then blood? AU.


My First Bleach fic in awhile. Takes place in my own AU world. Please judge and review. Actually coincides with a Code Geass fic I'm writing, however, not crossover as no characters or story elements make an appearance.

**Chapter 01 - The Rookie**

* * *

Rukia rolled over in bed, pain shooting through her body. The young woman hopelessly tried to lose the pain, unable to rest. Rukia Kuchiki was rather short, with dark raven hair, and porcelain skin. Her eyes glowed amethyst hue in the darkness of the room which she resided.

Unable to return to her sleep, she rose from bed. Looking around, there was nothing to be done; She was awake at a late hour with no other waking soul nearby.

Bandages wrapped both of her arms from her wrist to elbows. Her torso was completely covered in white bandages from her chest to waist.

Injuries were common now. Life without kido changed things. Allot.

She had been one of the few to survive, but she wasn't thankful for it. Someone else could have. Ichigo could have survived Or Renji. They could have made a difference. The thought made her writhe with painful memories, but she couldn't cry anymore. All her tears had left her eyes long ago. Now she could only remorse by grinding her teeth in anger and cursing this world for all it had taken from her.

And yet, she lived on.

In the waning days of the Soul Society, a last ditch attempt had been made to assassinate Sosuke Aizen. Simply, it was all that could be done, if anything. Ironically, the Stealth Force had been the only division of the Soul Society to survive almost complete obliteration, their absence from the Seireitei saving them. Rukia had survived through a seeming miracle, but she believed Renji had protected her; It was only later she learned of his death, when she was away from the spirit world, safely nestled in the world of the living along with the rest of the shinigami that survived. Soon after, many shinigami's abilities left them, including their Zanpakutos. It was a strange turn of events, unexplainable by anyone.

Rukia moved her thoughts away from the past as morning came. Heavy, dark rings were under her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come for awhile. She quickly dressed, hoping to find something to do in the morning light.

Exiting her room, she walked through the halls of the large mansion they resided in. It was a sort of hideout in the living world, living among them in perfect anonymity. Here she lived with all other shinigami, and exiled alike. As she came into the kitchen, she found Yoruichi Shihoin, a dark skinned attractive woman, who was catlike in all aspects, even having yellow eyes. The purple haired woman sat on the table in the center of the room, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Your up early." Yoruichi commented.

"I really didn't ever get to sleep." Rukia replied.

"We'll, your not obligated to be up right now, you can sleep in a little every now and then you know. We're safe." The yellow eyed woman comforted. Rukia just nodded at this, continuing to the fridge, and finally pouring a cup of orange juice. At that moment, Kisuke Urahara, a middle aged man wearing traditional wooden sandals and a bucket hat entered.

"Well good morning ladies." He greeted, giving a cheerful wave. Despite all that had happened, Urahara relaxed when he could, or at least seemed to. The man walked with a limp now, his right leg scared with an incurable dark scar. He used his cane, also concealing his Zanpakuto to assist himself in walking now. He was one of the few to retain his spiritual abilities. The rest were now more or less human in their power and appearance, hardly able to stand on even ground against their enemies.

"I have something that we all might be interested in." He stated, throwing a piece of paper to Yoruichi, who plucked it out of the air without even looking. She then brought it to her eyes, looking in wonder.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked at the strange card. It had two triad symbols mirroring each other, one black and one white, with a small circle below in the center. At the very bottom, the words: "Office of Planetary Defense" were etched with silvery ink.

"These are humans that have been watching us for some time, even Aizen without anyone's knowledge" Urahara replied.

"How do they manage that?" Yoruichi sceptically asked.

"They are surprisingly skilled with spiritual abilities, advanced technology and stealth combat. And Aizen represents a credible threat to the safety of the human world now." Urahara explained, " They wish to speak with us."

"They notice he's a threat now?" Rukia sarcastically asked, "Seventeen years too late."

Urahara gave a shrug, "How they have so much knowledge of the affairs of the Soul Society is beyond me, but the Quincies were once well aware of the happening of other worlds too."

Rukia agreed with that. She had known a Quincy once. Thoughts of Ishida Uryu filled her head for a moment, but she quickly pulled herself back to the task at hand.

"Do you know anything else?" Yoruichi asked.

"They say they can produce a human equivalent to shinigami. They want us to train them."

* * *

/End

let me know what you think. If well recieved, I'll continue with chapters that are 8x times longer at least and emerse readers in a rich universe.


End file.
